Little Big Guy
Little Big Guy is the name of the dragon that Pascal becomes close with in the Tangled: The Series episode "Pascal's Dragon". Background Personality While many people, like Nigel and the people from his childhood village, have clamed that dragons are nothing more than ferocious monsters, Little Big Guy was born with a kind heart that allowed Pascal to become close with the fast growing dragon after he hatched from his egg. Before the dragon reached adulthood, he behaved like a playful puppy dog. Physical appearance Little Big Guy has pink colored scaled and purple eyes. Powers and Abilities Like most dragons, Little Big Guy is capable of flight and breathing fire. As the dragon continued to grow up at a fast past, the love Little Big Guy has for Pascal is what allowed the dragon to gain the chameleon's camouflage ability, along with sharping its dragon abilities and form with Pascal. Role in the series Pascal found Little Big Guy's egg among the items that were sent to Corona and became fund of it; while Nigel became suspicious over the marble-shaped object. As Pascal slept with his new toy the egg rolled out of Rapunzel's room before it began to hatch. Pascal was scared of the baby dragon at first until he realized that there is nothing to fear and becomes with the little dragon as they played together until they got tired. The next morning the newly hatched dragon had grown over night, which shocked Pascal, even though the pink colored dragon remained his kind, sweet self. As Pascal playfully uses a tree branch to bring the dragon back into the castle, so he could show his new friend to Rapunzel, he hears her talking to Nigel about harming the dragon once they find it, and begins to find a place to hide the young dragon before anymore could see it. After Rapunzel finds Pascal so she could talk to him about the marble they found yesterday, before meeting the continued to grow dragon, she was worried about the dragon's fore breathing ability and the safety of her kingdom, until the dragon's kind nature towards Pascal helps the princess to see that the dragon isn't a fret at all; but they still couldn't keep it in the castle. Shortly after Rapunzel decides to name their dragon friend Little Big Guy, she gets Eugene to help her and Pascal sneak the dragon into the forest, so they could teach Little Big Guy how to survive in the wild, while a book on dragons serves as the helpful guide for their task. Even though Little Big Guy failed to complete the teaching tasks, the dragon changing the color of his scaled amazed Rapunzel, Flynn and Pascal. Rapunzel checks the book to see if camouflage is a dragon ability and learns that they can copy abilities of those they love and can even share their dragon abilities and form with them as well, which Pascal's dragon form proves. Despite Rapunzel and Eugene wanting to call it day, Pascal continues to help Little Big Guy with his survival and flying training, along with serving as the dragon's carer. After Little Big Guy accidently caused a small forest fire and Pascal had gotten the dragon away from it, the dragon's footprint confirmed Nigel's suspicions and asks Rapunzel to begin a hunt for the dragon before Corona gets burned to the ground like his childhood home village was, from when he had found a dragon, but Rapunzel didn't want any harm to come to Pascal's friend and tells Nigel that she and Eugene would take care of it. Nigel on the other hand didn't want to take any chances and decides to go against the princess's orders by ordering the guards to start the dragon hunt while he over sees it. As Pascal brings Little Big Guy has food, the dragon had reached adulthood and the dragon hunting party had found Little Big Guy; if it wasn't for Pascal's borrowed fire breathing ability the guards would have taken his friend away. While Rapunzel looking for them in town had gotten her to learn that the dragon's loud cry was a call for his family, along with finding out what Nigel is up to from Pete and Stan. Gallery Pascal's Dragon (8).png Pascal's Dragon (9).png Pascal's Dragon (10).png Pascal's Dragon (1).jpg Pascal's Dragon (13).jpg Pascal's Dragon 1.jpg Pascal's Dragon (8).jpg Pascal's Dragon (2).jpg Pascal's Dragon (14).jpg Pascal's Dragon (4).jpg Pascal's Dragon (5).jpg Pascal's Dragon (15).jpg Pascal's Dragon (12).png Pascal's Dragon (3).jpg Category:Tangled characters Category:Dragons Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters who fly